burn out
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Nominated for a TCA, the band goes down and is presented the award by an old friend, rekindling an old almost-romance. *Fluff* *One shot*


"Ross, hurry up," Riker calls. "We have an hour to get to the TCAs."

Ross hurries from his bathroom, rustling his hair in front of a mirror to achieve the "casually messy" look. He nods in approval and tugs on his R5 dog tags as he bounces down the stairs. Rydel is doing a once over of Ellington's hair, fixing any individual strands that have gone astray. He looks at her and pouts like a son would do to his mother in a similar situation.

She steps back to admire her work and gives him a quick thumbs up. "How do I look?" he asks the group.

She steps forward and intertwines their fingers. "Adorable," she grins. He hugs her briefly, a grin of his own, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and and laughs as Mark playfully scowls.

Ross laughs with Rocky as he pulls on his leather jacket, his favourite, even though it's many years old. His sister and Ell have been together for three years now, and man what a year 2015 was when that happened. They had announced it at the end of their first show at Madison Square Garden, earning a chorus of happy screams from the audience. It was a great show, though not their biggest turn out, and was sold out in less than a week.

Rydel and Ell's announcement was a surprise to the rest of the band as well, though not totally unexpected, considering the two full years before. Ross was and is so happy for them, though some days he yearns for a relationship of his own. He hasn't had a real girl friend since... Ever. His family's been his number one priority for so long, he hasn't had time.

But he's going anyway and knows that he will have a good time because he always does.

"Alright you two," Stormie says, grinning. "We've got to get going." She starts ushering them all out the door.

"I wonder who's gonna be there this year," Riker muses.

"I hope we win that award," Rydel says. "It's for favourite single right?"

"Yeah," Ross answers enthusiastically. He had totally forgotten. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"I'm here with R5 on the red carpet at the TCAs," the reporter says, flashing a smile to the camera cheerfully. She turns to the band. "So guys, your new single, "Burn Out" has hit the charts and tonight it's nominated for a Teen Choice Award. Tell us about it, what's the story behind it?"

Riker speaks up, as he always does, to explain. "Well it's really just about being so in love with someone for so long, and after a while you just kind of burn out and give up."

"You lose faith," Ross finishes.

"Can you guys relate?" she asks. Rydel shakes her head and laughs, because before Ell, she had never been in a relationship. Ell and Riker nod, Rocky shakes his head and Ross shrugs.

"It's not always about relating," Ell says. "Sometimes it's about just knowing, or seeing people you're close to burn out."

"And tell me, Ratliff," she says again. "How's your relationship?" She smiles. He looks at Rydel and lifts their entwined hands to show the camera. "I'm really happy. She makes me really happy."

"Aw," Ross and Rocky gush dramatically and Riker puts up a heart above their heads.

"Looks like everyone is really supportive," she muses. "It was weird at first," Riker says. "Just 'cause we were worried it would ruin the band if they broke up. But it won't. We're all too close."

"That's great guys," she says. "Well good luck on your nomination, and we hope to see more of you all."

"Thanks," they say in unison, moving on down the carpet.

* * *

The room is loud as everyone files in and finds their assigned seat. They're sitting in front of the Sam and Cat cast and beside the Vampire Academy cast, a few empty seats beside them. They're relatively close to the front, a few rows maybe. Ross decided that he was most excited about seeing the performances, because he didn't know who was there tonight, so it'd be a surprise.

The seats are filling quickly. "Apparently, we have a really good chance of winning the single award," Rocky says reading his phone. Ross leans over Riker to see, the others following suit. "It says that the votes are close, but as of last night, we were winning against Ariana Grande, Justin Timberlake and Lucy Hale."

"We got this, guys," Ross grins. He leans back quickly, knocking lightly in the person beside him. "Sorry," he whispers quickly without so much as a glance their way. He turns back to his family.

"It's okay," she replies politely.

He turns back to Rocky. "What else does it say?"

* * *

It's an hour in to the show, and no news about their award yet, but they had the privilege of seeing The Fosters win for favourite teen drama and Olivia Holt win favourite actress in a Disney series. One Direction and Dove Cameron performed as well.

"Coming up," the announcer says over the PA. "Favourite fashion icon and favourite single."

"Yes," the group says at once.

People scatter briefly during the commercial break, and the theatre gets loud. Ross stands to crouch in front of the group. "Guys this is it," he says. "This calls for some good luck." Everyone grins and puts their hands in. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, READY SET ROCK," they yell. They laugh as they realize that no one heard them, given the noise volume. The clock tells them all they have thirty seconds to return to their seats before the program resumes, and they do so obligingly. A few of the seats beside him are vacant so Ross lets his hand relax on his armrest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the award for best single of 2018, Laura Marano." The crowd cheers and claps and he joins, mechanically, all his attention focused on winning the award with his family.

She walks up on stage and waves at everyone before beginning her speech. "The award for favourite single is a really interesting one because out of every individual song released, that one was chosen," she says. "And the person or group that wins this award knows that the majority loved their song the most. And that's a great feeling. Your nominees for favourite single are..."

An automated voice reads the nominees. "Ariana Grande, R5, Justin Timnerlake, Lucy Hale." The audience claps.

"Your winner for the 2018 TCAs favourite single is..." Laura opens the envelope. "R5 with their single, 'Burn Out'!"

The crowd erupts in applause and it takes Ross a moment to register the victory. He looks at his family as they jump and cheer and runs after them as they start up the stairs to the stage. He smiles at the audience and he lines up to hug her. Riker takes the award and they each share a hug with Laura. Ross is last and he hugs her briefly.

But it feels like an eternity.

Because they haven't seen each other in years. Four, actually. After Austin & Ally ended, they kind of stopped talking, and they lost touch all together. Until that moment, he didn't really register the fact that it was HER on stage. He looks to the seat next to his and reads the label.

Laura Marano.

He'd been beside her all night and didn't notice.

He suddenly feels warm inside and squeezes her tighter than he should have and he pulls away. He locks eyes with her for a moment, and she looks away as Riker begins to speak, focusing on him.

"Thank you all so much," he says to everyone. "Thank you so much for voting for us. We love our R5 family and you're the reason we're here at all. We've wanted nothing more than this and it's coming true because of you." Claps and cheers.

Ross steps up to the mic. "Uh, I also just want to say that even when we're done performing, the music, our fans, the journey, it'll all live on. And we love each and every one of you." More claps. They start to walk off stage and he sneaks a quick glance at Laura, who's smiling and walking off the stage in a different direction alone.

They group hug offstage in a congratulatory manor, but Ross is distracted, and the only thing on his mind is the girl he's neglected to speak to for four years. He pulls out his phone and looks through his archived messages as he goes back to his seat. She's not there yet, so he does it quickly. He sees all the messages from four years ago.

The flirting.

The friendship.

The what-ifs.

The almost relationship.

The encouraging texts.

The lyric conversations.

The conversations that were entirely emoticons.

He lands on one in particular that gives him a sort of anguish.

_It'll be over soon, _it reads from him.

_I don't want it to be over. I want __to be Ally forever,_ she had replied.

_Don't you want to be together?_ he had asked.

_Of course I do, but I can't help feeling nostalgic. This show paved the way for all of us. It brought us together._

He keeps scrolling.

_But it's also keeping us apart._

_We're keeping each other apart, _she had retorted.

_I know. I don't want it to end either. I just want to be with you._

"Funny, isn't it," Laura whispers to him. Suddenly she's right there beside him. He looks at her like a deer in the headlights, completely scared and sad and immobile.

He doesn't answer.

"Funny that were so sure we'd be together after _Austin & Ally _ended. And that was it." His hand starts to shake a little, and he can't control it. His phone threatens to fall from his hand, but she reaches up and gently takes it in hers and squeezes. "It's okay, Ross," she says, her big chocolate eyes looking at him earnestly. "I promise. I'm not mad. It was impractical for us to think we could be together. You had music and I had school."

He stares at her hands, engulfing his own, and he swallows hard. "I'm sorry Laura," he whispers.

She shakes her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay." He nods, unsure, in response, and she just smiles before turning back to the show.  
She doesn't let go of his hand, though.

* * *

The TCAs end an hour later, and in the commotion, Ross and Laura are separated again. He sets off to the car with his family and he gets his phone out, texting her for the first time in four years.

_Are you going to the after party?_

_Yeah, you?_

_Yeah. Can we talk?_

_Love to._

And he's suddenly torn between feeling relieved and feeling absolutely terrified. But he's going to see her again and he realizes there's nothing more he wants than that.

"I knew you guys would win," Ryland says on the way.

"I was hoping," Rocky said. "It's been a really good day, eh?"

"Especially for Ross," Rydel says, winking.

He looks at her quizzically. "What?"

"You saw Laura again, dumbass," Rydel teases. Oh. He averts his gaze. She laughs. "Gosh."

Everyone laughs. "Are you going to talk to her at the after party?" Riker asks.

"Yeah," he shrugs.

This earns a laugh. "You better apologize for shutting her out," Riker says, chuckling.

He attempts to protest but decides against it. He's right, for the most part.

* * *

When they get there, the family flees inside. Ross stays outside and texts Laura to come out. She's out in less than a minute and she greets him with a smile.  
"Want to walk?" he asks, gesturing towards the street.

"Sure," she shrugs.

It's silent for a few moments. He's not really sure how to go about apologizing to her, especially after all this time. So he decides to start simple, and when they're a reasonable distance from the house, he stops her and turns her to face him. He takes a deep breath and pulls her close abruptly, the embrace full of emotion he didn't even know he was feeling.

She hugs him back, then, and for a moment it didn't feel like they were ever apart. It didn't feel like he ever abandoned her.  
He squeezes her like she'd vanish if he didn't. His arms are wrapped around her securely and his face is buried deep in to the crook of her neck. There was still that unbelievable height difference. That unbelievable lack of personal space. That unbelievable feeling of familiarity in a touch they hadn't shared in four years.

They pull away slowly, but not entirely and he looks tired. "Laura, there's nothing I could do or say that would even come remotely close to expressing how terribly sorry I am for bailing on you when the show ended. I ran with the band and I didn't text, call, or try to communicate at all. And I'm so sorry I could throw up."

She smiles at him. "Ross... I was mad at first because I thought that we were going to be with each other no matter what happened, but I realized that I wasn't mad at you, but more at myself for pushing you away."

"You didn't push me," he replies. "I was an asshole, and even though we were planning this, I put you last on a long list of priorities. And I'm sorry."  
There's silence.

"Can't we agree that we're both indescribably sorry for what happened between us and that we never want to feel that way again?" she suggests.  
He nods. "Absolutely."

And he leans down to brush his lips softly to hers and he waits for her to pull away. But she doesn't. She kisses him back and in a wave of emotion, tears brim in his eyes and spill without warning. "I love you. I always have."

"I love you too," she whispers on his lips.

"And I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are."

He laughs then, and as the sky gets darker, they stand there on a random curb and kiss, like something from a Nicholas Sparks movie.

"I finally got a kiss," he says happily.

"Yeah, four years late," she counters playfully.

"Better late than never though, right?" he winks.

"Right."


End file.
